


My Eyes For You

by saucyaussie



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyaussie/pseuds/saucyaussie
Summary: What would happen if you lived in a time where you could only see color when you met your soulmate?~original work~





	

In the time that i lived it was common for people to not be able to see colors. None of my family ever did, and we weren’t really sure what caused other people to be able to see them. I never thought i’d be able to see them in my life, but one day, I did.

    My alarm screamed in my face, the blinding red numbers spelling out “6:00 AM, TUESDAY”. I wasn’t ready for school. It was the first day back from winter break, I hadn’t gotten any sleep the whole week. My mother was already up and at work, as per usual, and my father was watching tv and drinking his first coffee of the day. Since he had a day off, he refused to drive me to school so I had to walk. I quickly threw on clothes hoping i could make it in time without freezing my nipples off, but of course i was a minute late. As I walked into homeroom Mrs. Henrickson yelled at me for not having a pass. I sat in my usual seat and pulled out my phone; no service. I guess I ran out of data again, lovely. Oddly enough, when I turned around to engage in conversation with my best friend Carly, she was ogling over some boy i’d never seen before. Maybe it was just me, but for a second I swore I saw something other than black and white. I can’t tell anyone they’ll think i’m crazy, I thought to myself as the bell rang. For the rest of first block I tried to convince myself it was nothing, maybe it was just something in my eye, or a glimpse of the sun through the window, but I knew i had seen something- color. 

    I had lunch with Carly today, thankfully. I had to get this out of my head. “Hey” i said hesitantly, “did you see that new kid?” The answer to my question was obvious as her gaze was across the room and as soon as she heard that her eyes brightened and locked on me. “YES! ISN’T HE SO CUTE OHMYGOSH I HOPE HE’S IN ONE OF MY CLASSES” She always freaked out over guys. I didn’t feel right telling her but I had to get it out, “yeah, about that-” my eyes raced to my tray, “this morning,I-” I kept stopping myself, I wasn’t sure how to say it. Carly was getting impatient, “Just spit it out!””I-I think i saw color!” I blurted out making her mouth drop. “YOU WHAT?” my eyes fell to my tray again, “when i looked behind me and i saw him, I saw something i’ve never seen before- I think it was color” She was speechless. “I thought you couldn’t see color? You never have before, are you okay? Are you sure it was color? It was probably just something like the light or something in your eye. There’s no way it could have been color,” she rambled on and on- “or could it?” 

    The rest of lunch was really quiet other than Carly asking me 132 questions about it, “what was it like? How did you know it was color? Which one was it? How many are there?” The questions went on and on. I had finally had enough. “Listen carly,” I dropped my fork, “I don’t know any more about it than you do. All i know is when I looked at him it was something I had never seen before.” “are you su-” she started but i cut her off, “No. I know it wasn’t something else. It was color, i could feel it. Call me crazy if you want, but there’s no way around the truth.” Once again she sat confused, she hadn’t looked up at a guy once since I said that, which was a new record for her. Then, he walked by. I made the mistake of looking up, everything grew fuzzy for a second and all of a sudden- color. It was back. The color- but this time, there was more. There was more than just one color, there were hundreds. For the split second I saw him, it was the greatest feeling in my life. Then- it was gone. I sat staring at Carly, eyes and mouth hanging wide open. “I….” I stuttered, I couldn’t believe what was going on, “I can see color.”

No one ever talked about how they came to see color one day, they were just born with it. Either you were born with it, or you never saw it, there was no in between. But this, this was something different. I had never seen color before and I didn’t know why all of a sudden now i did. This feeling, was nothing like i’d ever felt before, it was amazing and scary all at once. It was beautiful but hurt at the same time. I had a fear, but I didn’t even know what it was. Was I scared of what was happening? No, not in the least. Was I scared of what would happen? I’m not sure. Maybe it’s because i’m experiencing something new, I tried to convince myself, but it was no use. I knew that there was something special about this, something unexplainable. Something amazing.

    I spent my whole day trying to figure this out, ignoring my teachers’ lectures and my peers’ mindless rambling. Would I tell my parents? Would the believe me? The questions flooded through my brain giving me a terrible migraine. This was a lot to take on, I knew I couldn’t go through it alone, but who would I tell? Carly wasn’t any help, and i wasn’t sure anyone else would understand. The question that got me the worst, How did this happen? I thought back through this morning, trying to make sense of things. The moment I saw him it had happened- but why? What did he have to do with any of this? Could he see color? What if I talked to him about it?

    My plan was crazy but it was the only good idea i’d had all day. Somehow i had to approach him and tell him what was happening. Maybe all this is happening to him too? Who am I kidding there’s no way. Going against all logic, I went up to him in the hallway and introduced myself, “Hi- my name is Hayden..welcome to Evesmith” I said, putting my head down a bit to keep from showing my embarrassment. To my surprise, he smiled, “Hi i’m James, my friends call me Jay” he kinda looked scared when our eyes met, I could tell exactly what was happening- and I think he could too. “You-” he stopped, the bell for the end of the day interrupting him. Kids flooded around us and soon enough I lost him, I have to talk to him again, I told myself- he knows what’s going on.

    “It may sound crazy” I started, opening my locker, “but when he looked at me I could tell that he felt the same way I do… like he understood” Carly applied more lipgloss and put her hand on her hip, “at first I thought maybe you could be telling the truth, but now I know you’re just plain crazy.” Of course she didn’t believe me. The only one that would- is him. I had to get back to him again, but how? Carly threw her handbag over her shoulder, “If you want to come over feel free, but please- keep this crazy stuff out of it.” As she sashayed away I caught a glimpse of him again, on his way out of the building. I have to catch up with him. After watching him walk out of the school I realized this was a crazy idea, even if i i’d catch up to him, what would i say? “Hey i'm a random girl who you just met today i’m gonna stalk you now”, After talking to myself for a little while like a crazy person I decided to just go to Carly’s house and pretend like everything’s back to normal for a few hours.

    I was right, being back at Carly’s made it seem like everything was fine again although the thought faded out, it never left my head. Carly was reading her fashion magazines, waiting for her nails to dry, and gossiping on social media, as per usual, all while listening to her favorite boy bands. Sometimes i wondered what it would be like to be like Carly, she didn’t have these types of things. The worst that happened to her was breaking a nail or having a glitter fall off of her cheerleading sweatshirt. I had to worry about my grades, my parents, and now this whole James thing on top of it. “Hey i’m sorry but i’ve gotta go.. My mom wants me home,” I lied. My mom wasn’t even home yet, she wouldn’t be for a few more hours. Maybe a walk will clear my head- or at least help me get some of this sorted out, I grabbed my coat and closed the door behind me. The brisk smell of the woods welcomed me as I crossed the development street. 

    Everything was frosty and covered in snow, my least favorite part of the year. Yeah it was pretty but it fucked up my walks in the woods, slipping on frozen leaves and getting snow dropped down my shirt by a tree branch out of my sight. My fingers turned red and numb as I checked the time on my phone, 4:00, it would be getting dark soon. As i shoved it back into my pocket I heard a crunch. My first reaction was to flip out, I mean i’m alone in the woods at daybreak and there’s a noise proving someone is here with me, my anxiety went crazy. Breathing heavily I stuck to my usual path, Just get home Hayden, I told myself clutching my phone in my hand. I couldn’t wait to get home, today was crazy. First seeing color for the first time in my life out of nowhere and now possibly getting killed in the woods, great day huh? I wish it was still winter break.

    As I began to walk faster I tried to make myself unoticable but stupid me wasn’t paying attention and I tripped over a frozen tree root. My ankle crunched as I fell on it like a twig snapping clean in half. As I sit in the snow, freezing and inspecting my now broken ankle, I heard foot prints getting closer-and faster. I looked in the direction of the footsteps, there was a large figure now running full speed at me. As I watched it grow bigger and bigger I accepted my fate of death. There was no way I could get away now, even if I wouldn’t have broken my ankle I was way too cold to move at this point. The figure had reached me, he laid a single hand on my ankle. Suddenly my whole body got warm, my stomach lightened and every color flashed through my eyes. I threw my head up and we made eye contact, it was James. He quickly yanked his hand back and stared at it in awe, he saw it too. 

    We sat in silence for a few minutes, staring into each other's eyes. This feeling, what was it? We collected our thoughts and he held my ankle again, “hey..” he started, “I was um-” you could tell he was nervous, “I was walking through the woods to..clear my thoughts, I heard your ankle.” He looked back up at me, “are you okay?” I was speechless, what is he doing out here? He stretched his hand out to me as if to offer to help me up. I was hesitant, scared of what would happen, but I took it. He was stronger than he looked, pulling me to my feet, well- foot, in one effortless pull. I thoughtlessly tried to put my other foot down and almost stumbled backwards again. Suddenly he was behind me, holding me up by my upper arms. I looked up at him, our eyes met and the whole world flashed. Everything was bright, happy, colorful. 

We stared in awe at each other for a while, taking in everything that was going on. The sun was set now, the temperature lowered along with it and we could see our breath. He lifted me up, holding me like a princess, “W- we should get to the hospital.” He seemed to be getting more comfortable around me, getting used to the changes. He carried me carefully, making sure not to slip or stumble in the slightest for fear of hurting himself too. We finally reached the end of the woods, nothing but road and more woods on the other side. He sighed, it was clear he didn’t know his way around. “I can walk, you don’t ha-” He stopped me, “No,” he demanded, “you’re not walking, not like this.” I felt my face get hot and change color.


End file.
